A Night To Remember
by iluvwritingxoxo
Summary: A Percy Jackson drabble: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia goes to prom.


_A Night to Remember_

"Be still." Sally ordered as she draped the black tie around Percy's neck once before looping it around the hole near his collar.

Scowling, he dragged a hand through his messy black hair, and checked his watch conspicuously. 7:30. The prom starts at eight and Annabeth was the only girl he knew that wouldn't want to be 'fashionably late.' As his mother tightened the knot on the stupid tie, he had the fleeting image of being choked to death by that thing.

It really was the worst night of his life. He never really thought of Annabeth as the type of girl who would want to attend _prom_. She never really expressed her likes toward the events, never really brought it up until two days ago; when _she_ asked _him_ to go with her instead of the traditional way. Somehow, that made Percy felt a bit unmanly.

It was during target practice, after Percy nearly sliced someone's head off, that she choose to mention it. Bad timing, really.

"What are you doing Friday night?" She asked as she put away their weapons.

"Movie night with Rachel. Why?" He replied, mentally preparing himself for the tirade that was soon to follow if he even mention Rachel. But it never came and he suddenly remembered that Annabeth and Rachel made up. Still, if someone said Rachel's name, he would involuntarily flinch.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. After all, she was the one who told me to ask you." Annabeth murmured; the words made no sense to Percy. "Cancel that." She said. "You're taking me to prom. Friday night. Eight o'clock." With that, she walked off, leaving Percy strangely excited and a bit dumbfounded.

"Mom!" He whined, loosening the tie so that it hung a little lower; the tightness of the material was making him uncomfortable.

Sally rolled her eyes, placed the box with the corsage in his hand and went to fetch his tuxedo jacket. He glanced down at the box, smiling slightly. It has white lilies and some pink cherry blossom surrounding the clasps of the corsage. He placed the box on the counter as his mother came back with the black suede jacket.

He shrugged it on and slipped on his polished shoes; really, his mother was overdoing it. He grabbed the corsage, his keys and wallet, and was almost at the door when it knocked. Frowning, he opened it and found Grover, dressed in the same black outfit as he was, standing outside, a beautiful rose corsage in his hand.

Percy placed a hand over his heart and feigned surprise. "For me? Grover, you shouldn't have!"

Grover rolled his eyes and greeted Sally then dragged Percy out the door and down the flight of stairs. "Thalia called. She and Annabeth are ready."

Percy grinned. How was it that Grover ended up going to the prom with _Thalia_? "You never told me you and Thalia were a thing."

Grover lightly punched his friend's arm and chuckled to himself. "We aren't. She threatened me."

"Figured." Percy laughed. There was no way Grover would've gone with Thalia if there wasn't a threat involving him losing his manhood or ways to die painfully. And there was no way Thalia would have gone if it wasn't for Annabeth. So, naturally, his girlfriend was the start of a chain reaction.

Starting the car, Percy reversed out of the driveway, switched lanes and got on the freeway. It was 7:50 and he'd be damned if he didn't make it there on time. Pushing the gas and watching the speedometer rushed pass the speed limit, Percy zoomed in and out of traffic.

"Slow down!" Grover yelped, clutching the arm of his chair so tight that his knuckles were white.

Ignoring his friend's pleads, Percy continued to wove in between cars until he found the right exit and took it. When they were in Annabeth's neighborhood did he slow down. Just a bit.

"Jeez! I am never riding with you again!" Grover grumbled, stumbling out of the car as it lolled to a stop. He bend over the curb, clutching his stomach while Percy climbed out without as much as a stumble.

"Stop being such a baby! You love riding with me!" Percy crowed, thumping his friend on the back. Grover's stomach lurched violently.

"Sometimes, I wondered if I should write my will before I get in that _thing!_" Grover growled, glaring at the vehicle with venom.

Percy sauntered up to the porch and rung the doorbell. Mr. Chase opened the door, grinning; his eyes were a bit misty and Percy made a mental note to asked what had happened before they had gotten here. Glancing at his watch, he breathed a sigh of relief as the number flipped and it read: 8:00. Just in a time and not a moment to spare.

"Come in." Frederick Chase opened the door wide, allowing the two men to enter. Surveying them, the older man nodded with satisfaction. "Annabeth and Thalia are in the living room. I'll leave you four alone." He clambered up the stairs, hoping to find his camera.

Percy glanced at Grover nervously and forged ahead, stopping suddenly when his eyes landed on Annabeth. His jaw dropped and his heart beat intensified until it filled his ears. Eyes flickering from Annabeth to Thalia, he was stupefied. "Er, ugh..." He can't seem to form any coherent words even if he tried. "I-I..." He sputtered.

"You, you...what?" Annabeth asked innocently, knowing perfectly well the effect she does to him.

"Pretty..." He sighed dreamily.

Thalia guffawed loudly, glanced at Grover and raised her eyebrow appreciatively. "You cleaned up good, goat boy."

Grover ducked his head, abashed. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Percy snapped out of the trance he was put in and rubbed the back of his head, cheeks flaming. "You look beautiful." He mumbled, feeling extremely shy. His eyes raked her contour. The sweetheart neckline showed the appropriate amount of cleavage and the waistline hugged her curves, making them more pronounced. Two spaghetti straps rested on her shoulders and the body of the dress flared out, stopping an inch above her knees, showing her long tan legs. The dark blue hue of the dress complimented the gray of her eyes.

"You look nice." She nodded.

Percy brought out the corsage and slid it on her wrist. She glanced down then back up, her eyes twinkling. "Did you pick this out?" She asked.

"Yeah, my m-mom helped." He stuttered, still unable to keep his eyes away from her.

"I got it!" Frederick shouted, bouncing down the stairs holding a digital camera. "Pictures. Pair up!"

"Dad!" Annabeth mumbled.

"No, I need pictures!" He pushed his daughter and her boyfriend together, snapping a few photos, blinding them momentarily. Then he focused on Thalia and Grover before mushing all four of them together and taking group pictures.

"You're donee!" She squealed, her heels clip-clopping towards the door.

Laughing, Percy grabbed her hand and waved at her father. They set out the door; Thalia poking fun at Grover mercilessly.

When they arrived at the hotel the prom was held in, Percy stood and gawked. Of course they would pick the most expensive hotel to host the prom.

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain. You can stop and stare later!" She entwined their fingers together and walked toward the entrance, passing a few of Annabeth's friends.

Once inside, Percy was greeted with the pounding of the music that resonated from the ballroom. Seniors spilled in and out of the hotel, some already wasted. Annabeth lead him to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. She wound her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around his waist. Looking around, Percy spotted Grover and Thalia in the same position, arms locked around each other, though Grover looked a bit nervous.

"You know, I'd never thought you'd be the kind of girl to go to prom." He said truthfully.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just insult me." She said tartly.

"That's not what I meant." He amended hastily.

"I know what you meant. I still want to go to prom and have a normal high school experience." She shrugged.

He laughed and spun her around. She asked, "Did you take dance class?"

He nodded, almost reluctant to admit it. "Blame my mom."

She giggled and pulled him close.

"You look amazing." He told her.

Annabeth closed the distant between them and kissed him soundly, just as the song draw to a close. "So do you." She kissed him again, longer this time. She buried her hand in his hair and his arms tightened around her waist. He dipped her lowly, never breaking the kiss.

"Get a room!" Thalia shrieked, laughing hysterically.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. Annabeth glared at Thalia, "Way to ruin it."

Thalia held up both her hands, surrendering. "Just trying to keep things PG-13."

* * *

**I was watching High School Musical 3 last night and the idea just came to me. I worked with the idea a bit and wrote this story. It's just a small drabble and I think I'll do more of this. I have enough stories to keep me busy for a while. Anyways, the ending didn't exactly came out as I planned but it would have to do. **

**I do look forward to feedbacks and reviews! If I see that you guys like it, I'll make more drabbles in the future. **

**Xoxo ~ C**


End file.
